1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid applicator.
2. Related Background Art
Liquid applicators comprising a guide roll for guiding a sheet, and a slit die, having a slit with an opening extending in an axial direction of the guide roll, for applying a liquid to a surface of the sheet guided by the guide roll have conventionally been known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 6-285410 and 8-249656).